the new clans
by Karkat Nepeta
Summary: thunder clan is back but not in the spotlight. with three new clans and a new setting see how our cats wield the power of starclan. collaboration with a friend of mine and first fanfic r
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Three cats lounge around a star filled pool in the apex of the limbs of a humongous willow tree. Their star dusted steps make no sound against the hardened wood of the ancient oak. A deep red tom with black stripes and even darker eyes is relaxing in moss a nest mere feet away from the pool. A small greenish grey she cat is chasing a plump squirrel through the thick branches tangling almost gloomily above the pool. An extremely large and muscled dark grey tom stretches as the sun dips below the horizon.

The she~cat pauses her chase and sighs, "The sunsets are so perfect here" as she says this the red tom rolls his eyes.

"Willow, it's the same sunset everyday" he snorts and stretches out on the moss. The large grey tom pads over and claims his large moss filled hollow in the tree, in the process he comes very close to running right over the much smaller she~cat.

"Mountain!" she scolds, "would you watch where you're throwing all that fur." she hisses playfully and he grunts in a response, more or less. She sighs inwardly and lies on her own moss nest to sleep. Just as the group of cats are slipping into a peaceful slumber Hell jump up hissing, "Someone is coming"

A large golden tom approaches the three cats. Willow stands in her moss nest ready for a fight though fights in star clan are not very common unless traveling in the dark waters. All cats had claws extended, waiting.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Mountain asked the stranger quite calmly. The golden tom dips hi head in respect and, "Greetings fellow star clan warriors. I am known as thunder, first leader of thunder clan. My clan has been forcefully removed from our former home and will soon come upon the territories you clans inhabit. They are looking for a new home and I came ahead to attempt to convince you to allow my clan to join yours in this territory."

Mountain, quite bored, returned to his nest mumbling something along the lines of, "my clan shouldn't care." Willow, feeling quite the opposite and having the need to annoy this newcomer spoke, "why, may I ask, did you come to us. We do not control our clans; quite frankly we only mainly worry about the prophecies they are to fulfill. Your clan will have to ask the current leaders at the next moon meeting" she turned sharply from the tom and marched to her nest. Hell, unlike the others, was slightly wary of this newcomer and what his clan might bring to the territory.

"What does your clan hunt stranger?" he asked the golden tom.

"Woodland creatures mostly like mice, voles, shrew, squirrels, and some birds if they can be caught" Thunder answered excitedly and Hell nodded his head slightly. "Very well, I will inform the current Hell clan leader of your arrival but acceptance is not mine to give." He climbed into his nest. "Find a place to sleep if you wish" he stated as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: hihi. Didn't do this on the first one so I shall now. I'm Nepeta; Karkat is my friend who is helping me write this. Yay. Anyways I'll try and post at least twice a month, I don't have my own computer or continuous internet so no promises. Please r&r….**

The clans

**Hell clan**

Leader: Killerstar- large solid black tom with wickedly sharp claws

Deputy: Death strike- small black she-cat with reddish brown spots

Medicine cat: Morning gloom- greyish brown she cat with black speckles

WARRIORS

Fire-eye- huge white tom with red eyes

Blackheart-black tom with black eyes

Rain pelt- sleek blue furred she~cat

Fierce face- small white she~cat with orange stripes and claw scars from nose tip to the base of her tail

Apprentice: Silent paw

Lazy claw- large grey tom with missing claws

Blood drop- white she~cat with patch of red fur on her chest

Wolf howl- wolf like white and grey pelted tom with golden eyes

Soft lily- soft white furred she~cat

Shining moon- sleek golden yellow she~cat

Sun fur- red pelted she~cat with golden eyes

Shadow scar- dark tom with a deep scar from left ear to tail

Apprentice: Snake paw

APPRENTICES

Silent paw- dark brown mute tom

Snake paw-brown and orange diamond patterned tom

QUEENS

Mangled tail- grey and black striped she~cat with a crooked tail and is missing multiple patches of fur (ginger kit)

Snow bird- small white she cat (shade kit, blaze kit)

ELDERS

Blind tail- large blind golden tom

Death note-small black she~cat with very short legs

Sugar tooth- cream colored toothless tom

Ice heart- cruel tom with a light grey and brown pelt

**Mountain clan**

Leader: Frozen star- old grey tom with many battle scars

Deputy Panther leap- huge black tom with large paws, a long tail and dark blue eyes

Medicine cat: Honey pool- creamy golden she~cat with emerald green eyes

WARRORS

Stone foot- muscular smoky grey tom with golden eyes

Hawk storm- white tabby tom with light brown markings, grey legs and tail, with ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Lava paw

Bat wing- small grey she~cat with identical black patches on either side of her spine

Hyena howl- crazy tom with an ugly hyena like brown, black, and grey pelt

Rock fall- white she~cat with dark grey patches

Shark fin- black tom with red stripes

Apprentice: Cougar paw

Badger claw- fat black and white tom with multiple crisscrossing scars

Pidgin song- pale brown and grey tortoise shell she~cat

APPRENTICES

Lava paw- red she~cat with darker red splotches

Cougar paw- solid brownish orange tom with bright yellow eyes

QUEENS

Shy sparrow- pale grey tabby she~cat (bush kit)

Quiet willow- yellowish white she~cat with sad blue eyes (eagle kit, sky kit, buzzard kit)

ELDERS

Torn pelt- solid grey tom with a few patches of fur missing and a torn left ear

**Willow clan**

Leader: Minnow star- silver she~cat with dark wavy stripes and splotches

Deputy: Mouse whisker- small brown she~cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Frog paw

Medicine cat: Leach heart- pale flesh colored tom with dark brown eyes

WARRIORS

Trout splash- dark grey tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice- swallow paw

Soft pelt- fluffy pale grey she~cat

Fish tail- black she~cat with brown eyes

Cotton tuft- small white she~cat with very long, thick fur

Honey bee- black and yellow striped she~cat

Bass catcher- black tom with grey stripes

Gecko leaf- grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Finch paw

APPRENTICES

Frog paw- small brown she~cat with bright green eyes

Finch paw- light brown tom with blue eyes

Swallow paw- white and silver tabby tom

QUEENS

Rabbit ear- light brown and white she~cat (fluff kit)

ELDERS

Moss pool- dark grey tabby she~cat with a white belly

Beaver claw- dark brown tom with black eyes

**Thunder clan**

Leader: Bramble star- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Lion blaze- golden tabby tom

Apprentice: seed paw

Medicine cat: Jay feather- grey tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: ice paw

WARRIORS

Leaf pool-light brown tabby she~cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: lily paw

Birch fall- light brown tabby tom

White wing-white she~cat with green eyes

Berry nose-cream colored tom

Apprentice: stump paw

Hazel tail-small grey and white she cat

Fox leap-reddish tabby tom

Rose petal-dark cream she~cat

Blossom fall- dark brown she~cat

Bumble stripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes

Ivy pool-silver and white tabby she~cat with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Lily paw-dark grey tabby with white patches

Seed paw-very pale ginger she~cat

Stump paw-brown tom

QUEENS

Dove wing-pale gray with blue eyes

Cinder heart- gray tabby (holly kit, bear kit, sparrow kit)

ELDERS

Squirrel flight-dark ginger she~cat with green eyes and one white paw

Chapter one

Leaving the warmth and security of the nursery Ginger kit was taking her first steps outside for the sun. She stepped cautiously out pressing her small orange paw onto the soft grass outside of the nursery. She gasped in amazement to find how dark the camp really was after the initial burst of sunlight. She stares in wonderment at her camp. Mangled tail, her mother, followed her out "welcome to hell clan my sweet Ginger kit." The elder she~cat purred and Ginger kit rubbed against her mother's side. Ginger kit looks up to see a big white tom leading two kits away from a den she believed to be the elders den due to the much older cats around it. The golden kit almost as large as an apprentice though only a little older than the three moons droops his head as the white toms scolds him while the smaller leopard print she~cat looks very ready to argue with her dark patchy fur fluffed out angrily.

"I told you two to stop pestering the elders," the elder tom scolded, "and Blaze kit I thought I could trust you to keep your sister in line!" Blaze kit drops his head a bit farther and replies, "sorry Fire-eye." The white tom nods and turns his burning red gaze to the she~kit. "And what about you Shade kit do you feel any remorse for disobeying me" she glares at him and replies sharply, "We did nothing wrong and besides why are you telling us what to do anyway? You're not our father!" she stares back at Fire-eyes blazing red eyes and turns away from him not waiting for a reply.

Ginger kit is surprised by Shade kits sudden fury. Shade kit was a very mellow for a kit and never got that furious. Shade kit approaches Ginger kit excitedly all anger assumingly gone "You're finally allowed outside!" she exclaims jumping around Ginger kit excitedly. "I know right," Ginger kit purrs.

Blaze kit glumly pads over. "Shade kit you were kind of rude to Fire-eye you know…." He trails the end of his sentence when shade kit rolls her eyes. "So, it's true and you know it! Our real father is dead and is never coming back! He has no right to try and take that position! it cannot be filled!" she spat. Ginger kit scooted away nervously looking at both Blaze kit and his furious sibling. Shade kit shook her head as if to shake away the problem and Blaze kit walks away towards the medicine den. Ginger kit curls up in a ball and shade kit stares off into for a moment then scuffs ginger kits ears playfully. Ginger kit flicks her tail at Shade kit causing her to jump up and run around the nursery. Ginger kit jumps up and chases her causing shade kit to squeal and run faster. Ginger kit snarls playfully as shade kit charges through camp jumping over snake paw and hides behind ice heart as ginger kit darts under silent paw. Ginger kit swerves left slightly jumps onto a rock behind ice heart, spins to the side and flies into shade kit.

"Ha! I caught you," ginger kit yowls pinning shade kit to the ground. Shade kit laughs and nips a Ginger kits ear as ginger kit playfully paws at shade kits belly.

"Dead! Haha I win," Ginger kit yowls. "Get off me you ginger lump," shade kit hisses and ginger kit steps off the darker kit. Shade kit shakes herself and licks the dust off her chest fur. "Nice move," she mews to ginger kit. Ginger kit nods. "I didn't really think that would work," she admits wriggling happily. Ice heart turns to face the two kits.

"So you're the blur I saw flying around," he purrs amused. Ginger kits tail twitches nervously. She knows that ice heart can be cruel.

"Ummmm…y-yeaa," she stutters slightly and shade kit giggles. "Are you scared of elders now ginger kit?" she asks playfully her eyes shining. "Of course not," ginger kit hisses, "I-I just forgot he was there." Ice heart chuffs in amusement.

"You should be," he laughs slightly, "elders love to eat a nice fluffy kit every once in a while." The kits' eyes widen. "I don't of course," he adds, "One elder who loves to eat kits is death note." The kits eyes widen and ginger kit flattens her ears. "w-w-what? You're lying!" the ginger she~kit stutters. Ice heart laughs, "Why do you think she has no eyes and can't hear?" The kits gasp and turn away from the elder tom, shade kit runs to her mother, snow bird, and ginger kit to the Thornberry bush that protects the nursery. Shade kit hisses at the old tom from behind snow bird as Ice heart laughs almost insanely.

Ginger kit curls up in the shade of the bush. Ice heart leaves the clearing and shade kit trots up to ginger kit and looks at her oddly. "Are you ok ginger kit?" she asks. "Of course," she hisses in response. Shade kits ears twitch. "You don't believe him do you?" the darker kit asks mockingly. Ginger kit growls and pounces on the other she~kit, "NO!" she growls, "he just creeps me out!"

"You scared little kitty-pet," shade kit hisses causing ginger kit to bare her teeth angrily. "Shut it!" she growls, "or ill turn you into crow food!" Shade kit smiles and licks the side of ginger kits face. "You love me and you know it," she meows. Ginger kit hisses and returns to the Thornberry bush. Shade kit starts to follow but sees a butterfly and freezes. Ginger kit watches as shade kit nearly runs over every cat in the clearing as blaze kit pads up to the orange kit quietly.

"Hi," he meows and ginger kit waves her tail in acknowledgment. "Wow," he says watching his sibling. "Yea," ginger kit sighs tail twitching slightly. He looks at her with concern and asks, "Are you ok?" Ginger kit nods her head slightly, "yes. I'm fine." Blaze kit lies down next to the shaken she kit. "Are you sure?" he asks; she sighs. "Ice heart creeps me out"

"It's ok you should know death note wouldn't do that," he purrs, "he tried that on me but it didn't work." Ginger kit covers her face wither tail. "I know," she mews quietly. He nuzzles her shoulder softly and whispers, half to himself, "I'd never let anything happen to you." Ginger kit laughs softly and uncovers her face. "Yea," she laughs, "'cause shade kit would feed you to a fox." Blaze kit half laughs and leave ginger kit in the solitude of the bush.

Shade kit then pads over butterfly in her mouth. "I caught it!" she meows excitedly. Ginger kit smiles and gets up. "Are you hungry?" she asks the darker kit. Shade kit spits out the moth and nods vigorously. Ginger kit hops up and pads over to a moss filled hole in the roots of a tree that is filled with fresh kill. Ginger kit snags a small mouse from the top and takes a quick testing bite. Shade kit grabs a vole and blaze kit trots up to grab a squirrel. Ginger kit ate slowly and became full very quickly. When she finished the mouse she rolled over onto her back with her paws in the air groaning

"I'm so full," she moans turning her gaze to Blaze kit who doesn't look up from his squirrel. She sighs and looks to shade kit who is staring off into space. "hey shade kit," she says, "got any ideas?"

"Let's play a game!" Shade kit exclaimed after some thought. Blaze kit nods as Ginger kit yowls, "What game?" Shade kit thinks for a minute then announces, "We'll play….clan! I'll be leader and Ginger kit can be my deputy!" Blaze kit yowls in return, "I'll be your medicine cat!"

Ginger kit scowls and thinks to herself, _He is not meant to be a medicine cat, just look at how big he is already, soon enough he won't be able to fit in the medicine den , _but says nothing and shakes the thought away as the game begins with Shade kit yowling, "I am Shade Star," she screams a loud as her young voice can as she runs towards killer stars den to climb the old twoleg statue where Killer Star gave his announcements and then continued yowling, "and my trusted deputy Ginger….." she pauses to think of a warrior name for ginger kit. When she decided she spoke, "Ginger pelt… my trusted deputy Ginger pelt!" she turned to blaze kit and asked, "What is your name all mighty medicine cat" a hint of sarcasm in her young mew.

Blaze kit scrunches his muzzle and flattens his ears thinking, "hmmm…..not much goes with blaze." He thinks some more and then jumps up "how about Blaze-patch... Cause I patch up cats" Shade kit rolls her eyes but nods.

"Blaze-patch my magical medicine cat, how is the clan's health doing this, quite becoming, green leaf?" She asks with more sarcasm lacing her young voice. He nods and answers, "We're doing well and will be doing better once I restock my stores." Shade kit rolls her eyes yet again and turns to Ginger kit, "Ginger pelt have you sent out a border patrol yet this morning," she asks and Ginger kit nods, "good we should send out a hunting patrol as well the fresh kill hole is getting shallow, could you go gather one up to send" Ginger kit nods and runs around camp asking the warriors to go on patrol earning either glares or laughs, depending on the cat.

After hours of playing the kits are called into the nursery as the sun falls behind the trees. They curl up in their nests sleep, gaining energy for another day of play.

**Ha! Done… yay.**


End file.
